Anything But Normal
by AAclub
Summary: After the Shaman Fight, Hao was found unconscious by a normal human girl, or so it seemed... Pairings UNDECIDED. Chapter 3 up!
1. It's a fallen angel!

**Anything But Normal**

**WARNING: Spoilers for the anime ending.**

Author: Helena-Jeanne-Chibi

Category: General/Romance

Rating: PG

Summary: After the Shaman Fight, Hao was found unconscious by a normal human girl...or so it seemed...

**Note: This story follows after the anime, not the manga.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King. I repeat, I do **not **own Shaman King...oh well, que sera sera, as they always say.

Yoh: But what does it mean?

Hel: I have no idea.

Minna: O.OU

Hel: What? I'm not French.

ANYWAYS, I was only a reader on until recently I signed up and was just **itching** to start my first story. This is my first fan fiction, so please bear with me if it's not all that good. Also send suggestions in if you have any. And I haven't finished watching the series so please send in corrections through reviews if I'm wrong. Arigatou gozaimasu!

Also, I've re-uploaded this chapter many times, but I still can't get the real version to space out the paragraphs. So I've decided to delete the old one and make this a new story...I'm sorry if that caused any inconvenience.

To **Nakashima-Michiyo**: Yay, but this is not gonna be a tragic story though. Thanks for joining my group! And you do what you think is best.

To **Cindy**: Thanks! Of course I'll keep it up.

To **Kausi**: Yay, another new reader!! And I'll do my best to update.

_Italics _for thoughts, or should I say thought

**Bold **for emphasis

Chapter 1: "It's a fallen angel!"

It was early August in Tokyo. Behind a tall, castle-like mansion, a slender girl with short, silvery blond hair and big silvery blue eyes was taking a walk with her cousin in a seriously oversized garden. They seemed to be discussing something.

"What should I do?" the silver-haired girl whined, "I know there're lots of boys who likes me at school, but none of them truly liked me for who I am." she made a face. "And I don't like any of them either."

"Well, you can't blame them." her cousin replied, amused, "You'll just have to pick one of your cousins to be your fiancé...I guess." she shrugged.

"Val!" the first girl cried, pouting, "Quit joking around, I'm serious."

It was her fourteenth birthday today. After finally coming home from work, her parents told her that she has to choose a fiancé before her fifteenth birthday.

"I'm serious too you know." the girl known as Val frowned. "If you don't like the first choice, you can always go for arranged engagements."

"Some big help you are." her cousin mumbled. "What about you?" she asked, changing the topic.

"I don't know." _Kaitou. _The brown-haired girl blinked. A faint blush crossed her flawless features as she looked away, lost in her own thoughts.

The pale-eyed girl merely nictated at her reaction, before looking up at the ever-so-blue sky. She kicked (or at least tried to) the grass. But instead, her foot connected with something solid.

She stumbled forward and fell flat on her face.

"Itai."

Val gasped as she turned her head. She hurried to the younger girl to help her up.

"Daijobu desu ka?" she asked, wondering why the said short-haired girl hadn't started whimpering in pain yet. "I took my eyes off you one second, and I turn around to see you tripping yourself." she sighed.

Her cousin, obviously, wasn't paying attention to her. Instead, she was looking past her at the 'thing' she had stumbled over, with a look of mixed shock and confusion plastered all over her face.

Nevertheless, Val continued, "How clumsy **are **you anyways?" She started turning around to look at whatever her cousin was and still is staring at. "Didn't you know..." her voice trailed off when her eyes landed on the 'thing' her cousin stumbled over.

It was not a branch, nor was it a tree root. It's...

"It's a fallen angel!" her naive cousin blurted out happily.

She sweat dropped. For a while, they just stood there, staring at the long-haired figure lying on the grass. It was so quiet that one could hear the gentle wind drifting over the soft grass.

"Ne, why is he in our garden?" the silver-haired girl enquired, finally breaking the silence.

"Wakane." the long-haired girl answered, "But he seems injured, so we better bring him home to treat his wounds...but how?" she wondered.

"Oh I know!" her cousin said, excited, "I have this cool new gadget that dad invented. I were to contact the bodyguards with it in case of emergency." She took out a cell phone-like gadget and pressed the green button on it. "It's called the instant communicator."

Her father was an inventor, also known as the president of the most popular communication machinery company in Japan. And her mother was the vice president. Although they're very busy parents, they love their daughter and spent as much time as they could with her. But even so, the mansion can get quite lonely sometimes. So they invited her cousins Val and Kaitou, who are the same ages as her to stay with her in the mansion.

The instant communicator lit up.

"Hai?"

"Leo?" the silver-haired girl spoke back into the appliance, "Please come over with reinforcements to section 4F of the back garden immediately. There's a boy lying here unconscious and injured, who needs to be carried to the mansion and medicated as soon as possible. Over." she managed to say all in one breath.

"Wakata." Leo responded.

To be continued...

* * *

Arigatou gozaimasu - Thank you very much

Daijobu desu ka - Are you alright

Hai - Yes

Itai - Ouch

Ne - Hey

Minna - Everyone

Wakane - I don't know

Wakata - I understand

* * *

A/n: And that's that. Hate it? Love it? Please send in reviews to...well, review the chapter. By the way, I wasn't lying when I said I didn't know what 'que sera sera' meant. So please tell me if you know. Thanks!

A/n 2: I never knew this would take the whole chapter. I thought all this would fit into a paragraph for God's sake! So I decided to make it a single chapter. Chapter 2 will be longer I promise!

A/n 3: To **Misai**: Thanks for all the advices! I changed it a bit and re-uploaded the chapter. It just goes to show that there's still a lot of things I didn't know. But wow! You sure are an experienced writer! I mean, so much stuff for a review! But there are just several points I wanted to state out.

My original character didn't just suddenly sigh and say what she did, she was in the middle of a conversation with her cousin.

About sticking to one language, I felt the same way.

'Smart is a good quality, a quality guys look for in girls. That statement is a bit contradicting. To have her brush that statement off already shows she's at a higher level than any character or any person.' What do you mean by that?

Thanks for telling me what 'que sera sera' meant.

Also thanks for all the good points you had mentioned, I'm flattered.

And I read some of your stories too...I love "Little Futuara". It has SK characters' POV too.

Hel


	2. Tokyo Nishimachi Private School

**Anything But Normal**

**WARNING: Spoilers for the Anime ending**

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King.

Note: I hadn't added my second chapter sooner because of the following reasons:

1. My computers were getting everything re-installed.

2. I spent all my time fixing chapter 1.

3. I had writer's block on some parts so you may find them boring.

4. I'm not creative.

5. Chapter 2 is longer.

6. I'm not a fast typist.

7. I had to watch "Ah! My Goddess the movie" before it's deleted. (from the computer, duh)

8. I watched "New York Minute" DVD...I'm afraid my head's gonna burst thinking about chapter ideas at the time.

9. I had to sleep.

10. Back to school shopping.

...and the list goes on and on. Gomen.

Also, "New York Minute" was awesome! It was so funny and I'd like to see Mary-Kate&Ashley's individual projects someday.

To **wingweaver22**: You'll find out soon enough. Also thanks, it's my first story! And I'll try to update sooner...until 10 reviews appears on the site.

To **pinkdreamer122**: Thanks! I didn't know it was really _that_ funny but...I'm glad you liked it. And yep, the silvery-haired girl's going to that school...that's the whole point of this chapter, isn't it?

To **Cindy**: Thanks...and I love your stories too!

To **jazzywolf**: Ooh, you do? But even if it _was_ in French, I didn't think I spelt that correctly lol. And **Misai** already told me that it meant 'What will be, will be'. Thanks for taking time reading my story! I know, poor Hao.

Oh, I almost forgot.

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King...whoa, deja vu!

_Italics _for thought...er...thoughts

**Bold **for emphasis

Chapter 2: Tokyo Nishimachi Private School

It was a warm and sunny day. Only a few clouds hung in the bright sky.

Ren was training with Bason in the back of his new...er...**semi-**mansion.

The shaman fight was postponed, but he still keeps on training to keep in tip-top shape in case the fight starts again.

"Ren-chan!"

The purple-haired boy turned around to see his sister grinning sheepishly at him.

"What do you want?" he frowned, irritated that his training was interrupted.

"Now that's no way to speak to your elder sister." Jun scolded. "Anyways, you will start going to Tokyo Nishimachi Private School in September. Yoh and the others are coming too." she said, still smiling.

"Is that all?" Ren said, looking bored.

"Nope." his sister answered, and if possible, her grin widened, "I'll be teaching Math as a student teacher in your school."

Ren's eyes widened. "Since when were you a student teacher?" he asked in disbelief.

"Since now." the green-haired girl replied, eyes twinkling, "Also, we'll be responsible for picking Horo horo and Pirika up on school days." she added, now grinning mischievously.

"H-horo horo?!" _**That** Ainu baka?!_ Ren feels like he was going to faint from shock.

"Yep. Now happy training!" Jun said cheerfully, skipping away.

Ren exhaled sharply. This is gonna be a **long** year.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Down the street was a small homey looking house. Inside, Horo horo and Pirika are having their afternoon tea.

"Say WHAT?!" yelled the boy with spiky blue hair, who almost chocked on his tea.

"Oni-chan," said the girl kneeling across from him, holding her cup of tea, "You need to catch up on what you missed last year. And besides, your friends are coming too you know." She quietly sipped her tea.

"Now that's a relief." Horo horo said, reaching for a slice of chocolate cake that Pirika had baked, "Then I just hope that the girls are hot in that Tokyo-watcha-call-it Private School." he mumbled as he chewed, sending bits and pieces of cake onto the coffee table.

"Oni-chan! Don't talk with your mouth full!" Pirika rebuked.

"Hai, hai." her brother replied, spitting out even more pieces of cake.

She sighed in exasperation. "Baka. What did I **just **say?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just a few blocks away, in a motel-like Japanese traditional house known as the 'Funbari Onsen', Tamao sat cross-legged on the floor of her bedroom.

She took out her Oija board amidst calling upon Ponchi and Konchi. Those two were out doing some pranks again. _Oh well, some things never change._

The pink-haired girl turned to the board and enquired about the new school she'll be going to: Tokyo Nishimachi Private School.

"Many strangers you will meet, familiar faces you will greet." It whispered.

Tamao looked at the now glowing board, bewildered. _Does it mean that I'll meet people I know in the school? But who could those people be?_

She pondered on the subject for a while. But the more she thought about it, the more confused she got. She finally gave up and wondered how Yoh was taking the news...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Not far from the Funbari Onsen was a small cliff which overlook half of the city. A boy with longish red-brown hair was sitting on the grass, his back leaning on a tree. He was listening to Bob's new CD.

"Yoh." a voice called from behind the tree.

But the boy named Yoh didn't answer. Instead, he tuned up his CD player even more and started humming along with the music.

"Yoh!" the voice called again, getting annoyed. Yoh closed his eyes and–

"YOH!!!" Then came the legendary left hand slap from behind, mercilessly connected with his left cheek, sending his head back to hit the tree. The slap resounded through the plains below, which could be heard from miles around.

Yoh jumped, opening his eyes, "OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW–"

"Urusai." the voice ordered coldly, cutting him off. A girl stepped out from behind the tree.

"A-anna." Yoh stuttered as he pushed his headphones back and turned off his CD player, "Wh-what can I do for you?" he laughed nervously, hoping he wouldn't have to do his training or go grocery shopping today, especially with the release of Bob's new CD album.

"School will start in September." Anna said, "And we'll be going to Tokyo Nishimachi Private School." she stated simply.

"NANI?!" Yoh was shocked.

"Hm, you've got a problem with that?" the itako shot the headphoned boy a death glare.

"N-no." Yoh answered. "Demo, doushite?"

"Because," the blond girl explained patiently, "Tokyo Nishimachi Private School is the best private school in Tokyo. And the others are coming too." she paused, waiting for it all to sink in.

"Oh." the brown-haired shaman nodded, finally understanding the itako. "But why are you coming with us too?" he asked.

"Because I missed some school too." Anna replied, "And besides, who's gonna watch your backs when you bakas got into trouble?" she turned and started walking away.

Yoh sighed in relief as he thought the worst is over. But Anna stopped in mid-step. He froze.

"Yoh, run a hundred laps around town and get the groceries, will you?" the short-haired girl said in a commanding tone, whilst turning around and handing the spiky-haired boy a grocery list. "And be back by dinnertime or you'll wish you've never been born."

"Why me??" Yoh wailed as twin waterfalls streamed down his face.

_Ha, thinking you can skip your training now, huh? No such luck._ Anna smirked as she silently walked off.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Manta was sitting in a large classroom, having summer cram school. The short guy was bored as Tsukishiro Sensei, the teacher, ranted on and on about stuff he had already learned before.

_I hope the classes in that school we'll be going to won't be as boring as this. _He thought, spaced out. _Everything went back to normal now that the Shaman Fight is postponed. Which reminds me, I wonder where Hao's companions went. And more than anything, I wonder where Hao went...is he dead? Or is he still alive somewhere?_

It was then when he realized that someone was calling his name. He quickly snapped out of his train of thoughts.

"Mr. Oyamada!" Tsukishiro Sensei called. "Please pay attention. You've been spacing out** a lot **lately, what's wrong?"

"N-nothing, sir." Manta replied, somewhat embarrassed.

"If you say so." the teacher sighed wearily, as he continued his class.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Unbeknownst to everyone, they were all watched.

"So it seems that they're all going to that human school." Nichrome said, smirking.

"And we'll just have to go there too." Kanna stated.

"Yes, so Mari could reunite with her Hao-sama." Mari added.

"Since when is Hao-sama yours, Marion?" Macchi asked, seemingly pissed.

Mari opened her mouth to answer, but Opacho cut in. "Demo, Hao-sama hates Opacho." She was on the verge of tears.

"Daijobu." Kanna soothed comfortingly, "Hao-sama was just mad, that's all."

"Whatever. It's getting late, ikuso." Nichrome said, yawning.

With that, they left.

To be continued...

* * *

Ainu - The name of the northern tribe that Horo horo and Pirika came from

Baka - Idiot, stupid

Daijobu - It's okay

Demo - But

Doushite - Why

Gomen - Sorry

Gomen nasai - I'm sorry

Hai - Okay

Iye - No

Ikuso - Let's go

Itako - Spirit medium (roughly), a kind of shaman

Oni-chan - Brother

Minna-san - Everyone

Nani - What

Ne - Right

Sensei - Teacher

Urusai - Shut up

* * *

Hel: I'm not good at the humorous stuff because:

1. I'm not creative

2. I'm not creative

3. I AM NOT CREATIVE

Okay, so maybe I made Nichrome a bit _too_cocky, but it's all for the best, ne?

I know Ren's a bit out of character.

And the characters sigh too much.

And Tamao's prediction was lame, 'cause I'm not good at poetry...at...all.

And I might be wrong about how Tamao predicts.

And maybe I made Anna a little too harsh. But what can I say? She hates to be ignored.

And some of it doesn't make sense. (like how can you slap people from behind?!)

And the Manta part was really boring, all he did was thinking.

And the Hanagumi part might be boring too, and they might be OOC...so they are.

And I updated late.

And the Author's notes are junk.

And I have no idea how I'll continue this and...EVERYTHING!!!

**panting madly and gasping for breath**

Must...think...happy...thoughts...HAPPY THOUGHTS!!!

**starts to sing "Mary Had A Little Land - I mean - Lamb" and laughing hysterically**

Yoh: **sweat dropping** Anna, is she alright?

Anna: No, but I'll make her alright.

**steps in front of Hel and slaps legendary left hand**

Hel: **comes to her senses** Ow, it hurts!

Anna: **death glare** And you think my hand doesn't hurt?!

Hel: N-no, Miss Anna. **cowers away in fear**

Anna: That's more like it.

Hel: Now where was I?

Yoh: Your fan fiction sucked and it's all your fault! **grins**

Hel: O.O Oh, right.

**running around screaming while trashing the place**

Gomen, gomen nasai! Gomen nasai, minna-san!

Anna: **turns to Yoh with smoke coming out of her ears** Yoh...

Yoh: ......

Anna: Gimme a thousand push-ups NOW!

Yoh: But Anna...

Anna: No buts! You want me to DOUBLE it?!

Yoh: I-iye. **doing push-ups** TOT

A/n: In episode 63, Hao was mean to Opacho.

A/n 2: I didn't get my reviews because I deleted the old story and created this new one... Please review again this chapter.

PEOPLE! Get 10 reviews to actually show on the site and I'll update! Keep that in mind.

A/n 3: I ran out of ideas for chapter 3...send in suggestions through reviews please! I'm desperate!

Hel


	3. The Forbidden Book

**Anything But Normal **

**WARNING: Spoilers for the anime ending.**

Disclaimer: I absolutely do not own Shaman King, so don't sue me...but _do_ sue Hel for her very late update.

Hel: I am very,_ very_ sorry for the really late update–

Hao: It's updated late, because...? **raising an eyebrow**

Hel: **rubs hands together nervously **Ah, well...you see, I...uh...um......am too busy with homework!

Hao: **rolls eyes** Yeah right.

Hel:** pouts **What?? It _is _true!** thinks **Dammit, I _knew_ I should've saved the list of reasons for this chapter!!

Manta: Ano, Hel-san?

Hel: **glares** WHAT?!

Manta: **taken aback **W-well...didn't you say last chapter that less than ten reviews, no new chapter???

Hel: !-! ...I did? Oh! **turns to glare at readers** Then it's all you guys' fault! If you had reviewed more, I wouldn't have updated this late!! #$&!!!

**Two men wearing suits&spy gear comes out of nowhere and grabs Hel.**

Hel: **struggles madly **Let.Me._GO_!!!

Spy guy #1: Let's take this crazy maniac away.

Spy guy #2: **nods** Yes, let's.

Spy guys: **takes either one of Hel's arms and drags her off the stage.**

Hel: **wails **Noooooooooooooooooooooooo....you can't do this to me!! I'm your favorite author!!!

To **Chiharu-Chan**: Yep, Nichrome just _had _to be alive! And please tell me more about your idea.

To **rikuu-099**: Yay, thanks for all the nice comments! I feel so loved!! Anyways, your story "Switching Genders" is really interesting, so please continue it!

To **KikyoXInu fan**: Thanks for your support, I feel much more confident now! I did update and always will. Oh, and are you a new user? Are you gonna write fan fictions too? If so, please tell me and I'll check it out, drop a review or two.

To **kevins8**: Thanks! But did you know that with the thin vocabulary, I have to spend hours writing the chapters, thinking of how to describe details and watching out for repeated vocabularies??? If not, well...I guess now you do. Also, it's okay that you didn't review before, (I have a _way _worse memory lol) I was happy that you've reviewed at all! And thanks for recommending me your friend's ficcie. It's very well-written with a very interesting plot...and her first fic too!

To **XIAH**: Thanks and your stories are really good too!

To **jazzywolf**: Yep, and thanks for the suggestion but, I was already planning on putting them in this chapter lol...oh well. I have some suggestions for your fic 'The Life of Hao Asakura' too. You should space out the earlier chapters; you should make the chapters a bit longer than chapter 10; you should have the characters more in character; you should use more descriptive words and look over your work every time. As for chapter 12, you could have...Hao attacking Lyserg?? Sorry, I'm not very creative. v-v Oh well, that's all for you to decide. But overall, I love the storyline, so keep it up!

_Italics _are reserved for Hao's thoughts _only_ in this chapter

**Bold **for emphasis

Chapter 3: The Forbidden Book

The brown-haired boy woke up with a sharp splitting headache. He held his right hand up to his forehead in an attempt to stop his head from spinning, and eventually recovered. Looking around, he found himself lying at the opening of a dark cave. He stood up when he noticed the faint glints of light dancing around the corner of the cave and headed towards it.

The long-haired shaman came to a large clearing as he rounded the corner. In the middle of the stone floor, a built-in fire burned, the tip of the flames playfully licking the low stone ceiling. And sitting around the fire were his very comrades.

As Hao entered the stone chamber, all eyes instantly fixated on him, much to his annoyance. He walked towards them slowly, still feeling their intense stares as he sat down among them silently, staring into the flickering flames.

"What should we do now, Hao-sama?" Opacho asked quietly.

The said brunette looked up. "Aa." he replied with a smirk, "Don't worry...I **will **kill Yoh and his little friends if it's the last thing I do." He turned his gaze back onto the fire, determined.

"No!" his followers cried out in unison.

Their leader looked bewildered, blinking a few times before turning back to his so-called companions. He narrowed his eyes. "What's the meaning of this?!" he hissed, his voice dangerously low.

Silence. The dreaded silence.

"We can explain, Hao-sama." Macchi said hurriedly.

"Oh?" Hao said mockingly as he stood up, "Try me."

"Well..." Peyote started.

"Yoh had taught us that not **all** humans are bad. Otherwise, you wouldn't have been defeated; you must have noticed as well." Nichrome finished nonchalantly.

That had struck a nerve. The dark-haired shaman held out his palm where a fire which grew larger within each second could be seen. The shamans present all backed away a little from their seats, fear visible in their eyes.

From outside the cave, a loud explosion could be heard. Inside, Hao cackled maniacally as he chases his...**ex**-subordinates, who were running away as fast as their legs could carry them, hardly dodging the fireballs being thrown at them.

"And **that's** what you get for betraying me!" he yelled between cackles, trailing the shamans deeper and deeper into the cave. Random fireballs lighted the narrow cave-way before disappearing when missed, hitting the stone wall.

"Uh-oh." Mari whispered after awhile.

"What do you mean, 'uh-oh'??" Kanna asked hastily, constantly looking back at Hao.

Her question was answered when she bumped into hard, cold stone. Her eyes widened in shock.

"Mari, don't tell me..." she breathed with a questioning look.

Hao soon caught up, smugly looking them up and down. "Now I have you." He approached them as he held a huge fireball in both of his hands. "I'll finish all of you with this final blow."

Seeing there's nowhere to escape, the group of shamans closed their eyes to meet their end. Hao brought up his hands to deliver the fireball as dust flew from every direction. When the dust cleared, all of the figures are still standing.

"Wh...how..did you...?"

The shamans were quite astonished themselves as they realized that they're still alive. But before they could celebrate, the Buddhist monk attacked again. As the results still remain the same, Hao attacked again yet again, slowly losing his patience. Finally, the tired Asakura collapsed to the ground, gradually slipping into unconsciousness...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Asakura Hao snapped his eyes open, only to find that he wasn't in a cave after all. It had been a long while since he had slept, not to mention to had dreamt.

_But maybe it** wasn't **a dream. _That stray thought surprised even himself; promptly he pushed it to the back of his mind. He tried to sit up, but felt something weighing him down. He looked down to see a girl around the same age as him kneeling on the carpeted floor and resting her head comfortably on his chest, asleep. Her head fell onto his lap as he sat up.

_Only a mere human, eh?_ Hao thought, since he sensed no spiritual powers from the short-haired girl. Although he couldn't help but notice that she was really pretty.

_Tsk tsk tsk, what a terrible waste. But I guess it could not be helped. _He smiled sardonically as he raised his hand, only to stop in mid-attack when the contents of the seemingly real dream came rushing back into his mind. He frowned, rubbing his throbbing temples as he turned to glare at nothing in particular.

'_Not all humans are bad', huh? I'll show **them**._ His eyes moved down to the 'sleeping beauty'. _And she shall be my test object. _He smirked as he began to make his deviousplans.

A strong gust of wind brushed past the long-haired boy making him shiver a bit. He looked around like he was aware of his surroundings for the very first time. Turning around to the source of the breeze, a vast field of flowers could be seen through a line of slidable glass windows on the far side of the room. Speaking of which, the room itself was exceedingly immense. It was heavily furnished as everything were either silver or light blue. He was lying on a King-sized bed, likewise with silver swirly patterns.

Hao chuckled bitterly. _**Humans.** _But he could not help but to admire the scenery of the large flower garden through the open glass doors. His attention turned back to the silver-haired girl when she stirred on his lap.

She slowly opened her eyes, looking confused, before jumping up excitedly and grinning like an idiot. The older boy could only blink as the unknown girl did a happy dance in the middle of the silvery white carpet and singing on the top of her lungs.

The commotion was stopped short by a certain brunette's amused laugh. The younger girl turned around. And she stared.

And stared.

And stared.

And stared.

Finally, she–

Started laughing along with the dark-haired stranger??!

Amidst finally calming down, the girl asked, "Ano...why were we laughing again?"

Hao sweat dropped.

It was then that he noticed, that somehow, he could not reach this human's mind. It's as if there's an invisible wall that keeps her mind all locked up. _Interesting._ He was on another attempt to read through her mind when–

"Oi!" The pallid girl called, shaking him. He finally snapped out of his reverie. "Are you okay? You seemed......" She thought for a moment. "......Dazed, that's it!" She beamed with pride at her supposed 'brilliance'.

"I'm fine." Hao replied firmly, looking away.

The girl's face brightened up even more. "Okay!"

_Chotto matte...she was across from the room before... How did she get here so fast? And without me noticing?!_

"I'll go get Val and Kaitou then." said the girl with silvery-blue eyes, skipping across the room to the big silver door.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A dual sat by the dining room table. The girl had her head down as the uncomfortable silence continued.

"K-kaitou?" Val stuttered, her voice trembling a little.

"Hai?" The boy referred to as Kaitou looked up, smiling warmly.

A crimson color crept on her cheeks as she stared into those mischievous but sincere peridot eyes.

"Hello!" The long-haired girl was startled as her cousin literally jumped on her from behind, seemingly coming out of nowhere.

"N-noelle! N-nani?" she asked nervously, still recovering from the shock.

"Come on!" Nolle rushed energetically as she practically dragged both of her cousins into the silver room. Inside, the brown-haired stranger was already up, holding a book. Hao turned to stare blankly at the three strangers at the door. Noelle proceeded dragging the other two across the room and came to a stop in front of the brunette shaman.

"I'm Noelle Dieu," the silver-haired girl announced cheerfully as she stuck out a hand, "And these are my cousins Kaitou Dieu and Valentine Tsukishiro."

"Hey." Val and Kaitou said at the same time. Hao merely sat there as he gazed at the trio dully. The tension was really starting to build up when–

"Asakura Hao." the brunette boy said coldly, shunning the hand Noelle held out as he turned back to the book.

At that point, Noelle decided to be the ice-breaker. "So...what's that book you're reading?" she inquired curiously, taking a closer look. Hao looked up to see three spirits floating behind Val. He stared long and hard at the three, narrowing his eyes.

Noelle turned around to see what Hao was staring at – and screamed. Val and Kaitou backed away as they saw the spirits also. Noelle grabbed the closest thing – which was Hao's book – and threw it at one of the spirits.

It hit the spirit with long, pink braided hair. "Ouch! What's your _damn_ problem?!" she spat angrily.

"Oh, they talk too..." Noelle murmured. !" she said happily as she walked over and picked up the book she just threw.

Her eyes widened as they landed on the book. "I-it it's..." Complete and utter shock was written all over her face. "...The Forbidden Book." she whispered, dropping onto her knees.

To be continued...

* * *

Aa - Yeah

Ano - Um

Chotto matte - Wait a minute

Hai - Yes

Oi - Hey

Nani - What

* * *

Hel: Pairings are still _undecided_. If you have any suggestions or ideas–

Horo horo: DON'T LISTEN TO HER!!! She already decided all the pairings, love triangles, and even love circles!!! And–

Hel: **sticks an old smelly shoe into Horo's mouth** Haha, good old Horo, always joking around. **sweat dropping from behind**

Horo horo: **muffled talking**

Hel: Ahem...as I was saying, please feel free to send me any suggestions or ideas......right, Horo? **looks to the right**

Horo horo: **looks half dead and completely blue**

Hel: **gasps **Oh.My.God. Horo? Are you okay?? You looked all blue!

Horo horo: ...

Hel: **went teary-eyed **What happened, Horo horo? Speak to me! Who did this to you??

Horo horo: **cough **you...you...**cough**...did...

Hel: O.o I did???

Horo horo: Y-yes...

Hel: **stands up **Ah, well. I guess I'll be going now.

Horo horo: **turns non-blue immediately **W-wait! Where are you going?

Hel: **winks **Aha! Works every time.

Horo horo: EH?!! Oops... **faints **

A/n: I worked really hard on this messed up chapter, so I hope you guys all enjoyed it...and please review! Oh, and, like I said above, pairing suggestions&ideas _will_ be carefully mulled over. .::innocent grin::. (Horo: Riiight.)

By the way, it would be a good idea to just slightly reread the earlier chapters again, since I sort of modified them so they would fit the whole plot, among with Noelle's personality; so the story would flow well; also you might not remember the plot that well after me not updating for almost......two months. o.O

A/n2: I hereby announce officially that Noelle has short hair. I am sorry for the misunderstandings if there were any. I changed my mind since I was bored and _incidentally_ drew some pictures of her. With both long and short hair. I decided she looked better with short hair so end of story. My scanner is really messed up right at the moment so I cannot put the pictures up. Any recommendations for a store that sells quality scanners will be greatly appreciated. Also I drew too many pictures on one paper and they are not good anyways.

I also want to confirm that the school name has changed to 'Tokyo Nishimachi Private School', because it is a real international school in Tokyo and the school name sounds nice.

A/n3: In case you hadn't already noticed, I was kidding when I wrote I was mad at you guys for not reviewing more...I was more than happy that people actually spent time to review for me... .::sniff sniff::. Thank you _so_ much!!! I love you guys!

Hel


End file.
